Coming home
by aerithsephy
Summary: Elsa va a pasar las navidades fuera de casa porque está en una misión que no la llevará a tiempo de vuelta a casa para celebrar la festividad. ¿Cómo reaccionará Anna al pasar sus primeras navidades separadas? AU, Oneshoot, Militar!Elsa, Profesora!Anna, G!P Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, Disney es el dueño de los personajes que aquí se describen y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.**

**ATENCIÓN: Es un fic dónde Elsa es mujer pero tiene órganos reproductivos masculinos, si no te gusta, no leas. No quiero ver lloros. Advertidos estáis.**

**Espero que disfrutéis de esto tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

* * *

><p>Hola, soy Anna summers, bueno no, mejor dicho Frost, dado que me hace un año me casé con la mujer más hermosa que había conocido hasta la fecha. Eran nuestras primeras navidades juntas y Elsa tuvo que irse a última hora de misión.<p>

Ella es teniente coronel de la división de tropas terrestres en el ejército. aunque yo no entiendo nada de eso ella es feliz explicándomelo, yo la veía tan emocionada por ello que no me veía con corazón de interrumpirla, al fin y al cabo ella escucha mis batallitas con los niños.

Soy profesora de preescolar en una guardería común, aunque bastante conocida por la gente de Arendelle.

_Nos conocimos en un bar, de hecho, la única vez que salía a tomar algo fue ese día. Un chico intentó sobrepasarse conmigo y, por suerte, mi amada princesa azul, que por aquél entonces no tenía ni idea de que iba a convertirse en el amor de mi vida, me rescató de las garras del tirano pervertido. Yo estaba asustada y se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Cuando vi su auto se me cayó la mandíbula a mis pies, había venido con un Mercedes-Benz s600 Guard. ¡Ese bicho tenía protección antibalas y puede resistir una puta granada! Y yo me preguntaba: ¿quién diablos era esta chica? No nos preguntamos nada, le indiqué la calle a la que debía llevarme y la introdujo en un GPS de pantalla bastante grande._

_La voz de una chica amable le iba indicando el camino mientras yo miraba maravillada el interior del coche. Los asientos estaban enfundados en ropa de color gris, en algunos bordes del salpicadero, justo por la línea de debajo, había luz fosforescente azul violeta. La parte en la que estaba la consola central hasta el asiento trasero también tenía una luz del mismo color. _

_Observé la parte trasera de los asientos y en medio había una parte para poner los vasos y la comida, también con luces del mismo color. En los asientos delanteros había pegada una pantalla para ver películas. Joder, ¡incluso las puertas tenían fluorescentes azul violeta en algunas partes!_

_- Deja de moverte, me distraes._

_- Perdón. - Le dije toda sonrojada por mi comportamiento, aunque tuviera veintiún años, a veces me comportaba como una cría pequeña_

_Para mi desgracia, el coche se detuvo delante de mi casa y dejé de estar feliz. Miré a la chica y hasta ahora no me había fijado lo hermosa que era._

_El flequillo le caía sobre su ojo izquierdo, casi tapándole por completo el ojo. El resto del cabello era tirado hacia atrás, escalando poco a poco hacia abajo, terminando en una perfecta trenza francesa descansando sobre su hombro derecho. Me mordí el labio al observar esos perfectos pechos que se delineaban con el jersey ajustado de ella. _

_Nos miramos a los ojos y me perdí en ellos. Era como mirar al cielo en un día sin nubes, no podía apartar la vista de ellos, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta del tiempo hasta que alguien golpeó la ventanilla del coche, cortando nuestro lazo visual. Ella bajó la ventanilla y vi que era mi madre, la cual estaba estupefacta. Me disculpé con la rubia y me sonrió ligeramente. Me bajé del coche sin decir adiós._

_Escuché cómo el motor arrancaba enseguida y se perdía en la lejanía. De alguna manera, el encuentro con esa mujer me había acelerado el corazón. Mi madre salió de su ensimismamiento y me dirigió una mirada de curiosidad mas yo no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me dormí enseguida._

- Hey, Anna Banana. Te has quedado embobada.

- Oh, Rapunzel. Estaba recordando cómo Elsa y yo nos conocimos.

- La echas de menos, ¿verdad? - Todavía recuerdo la última vez que he estado en sus brazos, hace casi ocho meses ya. Seguramente mi estado de ánimo ha ayudado a mi loca prima a entender que me cuesta hablar del tema. Mi prima me abraza y yo lloro en su hombro, la extraño demasiado.

Ectaño su sonrisa, sus abrazos, su voz, sus caricias, sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al mío y despertarme con ella cada mañana. Sentir su perfume inundar mis fosas nasales y ese beso que siempre me da en la frente, junto a sus "nos dis" que me dice cuando se levanta todavía adormilada y yo le contesto con un beso. Cierro los ojos y me la imagino ahí, sonriéndome y diciéndome que va a volver a casa pronto.

_A la mañana siguiente, me despertó mi madre toda emocionada y gritando como si fuera una adolescente de quince años._

_- ¡Anna, el coche pomposo que te trajo ayer está aparcado en la entrada!_

_- Mmmh, ¿y?_

_- Cómo que, ¿y? ¡Quiere algo! Anda, vístete que esa chica está en mi cocina, bebiéndose el chocolate hecho por mí. ¡Date prisa o te la voy a robar yo!_

_Eso me despertó cómo si me hubieran tirado agua congelada encima. Desde que mi madre se divorció de mi padre, apareció otra persona. Al principio pensé que me la habían cambiado pero eso era como imposible. Mi padre en realidad era un obsesivo con el orden, le diagnosticaron trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo hace cinco años. Se volvió estricto con la comida, la ropa de vestir, los productos de limpieza que se usaban y sobretodo, con la gente._

_Siempre que venía alguna amiga a casa, mi señor padre ya le estaba atosigando con que se limpiara las manos con jabón desinfectante y que si iba a entrar en casa, se pusiera unas bolsas de plástico en los zapatos para no ensuciar el suelo. Eventualmente, dejé de invitar a mis amigas a casa para evitarles el momento bochornoso que les hacía pasar su padre._

_Él no podía ir solo, ni salir a la calle sin la compañía de mi madre. En el coche siempre había limpiador desinfectante para la tapicería y todo olía a hospital. Hasta que mi madre se cansó y le lanzó un ultimátum. La verdad es que ese señor se aprovechaba de su enfermedad para esclavizarnos a ambas. Decidió marcharse con otra mujer con su mismo trastorno un par de meses después y no volví a saber nada de él._

_Ni siquiera me duché esa mañana, tan sólo me vestí con un jersey verde con un reno estampado, el cual era dos veces más ancho que yo y unos shorts que revelaban más de l oque debería. ¡Pero era verano y hacía demasiada calor! Bajé medio somnolienta y al entrar a la cocina me encontré con una persona distinta a la de ayer._

_Esta vez tenía casi todo el pelo estirado hacia atrás recogido en una cola baja que le llegaba por lo menos hasta la cintura, usaba un leve maquillaje de ojos morado y un pintalabios rojo. Su ropa provocativa ahora era sustituida por un esmoquin de color gris oscuro, adornado con una corbata azul oscuro con rayas verticales en un tono más claro. La camisa era blanca y llevaba pantalones acorde al traje, junto a unos zapatos negros lustrados perfectamente. Su rostro parecía serio, antes de hacerme notar la miré de arriba a abajo, admirándola._

_- Se te olvidó el teléfono ayer en mi coche. - Me dijo mientras sacaba un móvil de su bolsillo._

_Dios, ¡me había dado un susto de muerte! _

_- Espera, qué? Yo tengo mi telé...fono. - Pero no lo tenía en el bolso._

_- Ha estado sonando toda la mañana con el tono de "Call me maybe", es molesto._

_Me acerqué lentamente a ella, cogiendo el objeto y leyendo viente llamadas perdidas de mi hermano Sven. Rodé los ojos. _

_Él tenía cinco años más que yo y, a pesar de que yo era capaz de cuidarme sola, él seguía protegiéndome y cuidando de mí. Era pesado pero su sobre-protección me pareció adorable y tierna, sonreí involuntariamente al pensar en él. Observé movimiento delante mío y vi que se levantaba y se preparaba para irse pero antes, se detuvo delante mío, demasiado cerca para mis neuronas revoloteadas, podía aspirar su aroma y su cuello estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, tentándome a besarlo._

_- Me fascinas, chica._

_Y dicho esto, se fue por la puerta dándole las gracias a mi madre por la taza de chocolate mientras que yo me quedé roja como un tomate, plantada en el mismo sitio desde hacía diez minutos según mi querida madre. Ésta rió por lo bajo y me abrazó diciéndome que me gustaba esa chica, y yo diciéndole que estaba desvariando. Me soltó la charla sobre el "amor a primera vista" y todo ese rollo del amor verdadero. Lo cierto es que yo pensé que lo encontré una vez, era un chico llamado Kristoff Bjorgman._

_Era amable, atento y cariñoso conmigo, al principio se acercaba mucho a mí y preguntaba por mi hermano, no me pareció raro por aquél entonces. Estuvimos unos seis meses saliendo y decidí besarlo un día antes de bajarme de su coche. En aquél momento me confesó que era gay y que le atraía mi hermano pero nunca me usó para acercarse a él. De hecho no sabia que Sven caminaba en la otra acera y yo le di un pequeño empujoncito. Ahora mismo llevan dos años de novios, y mi hermano me había confesado un poco pasado de copas que un día no muy lejano le pediría matrimonio._

_No volví a ver a la rubia durante mucho tiempo, hasta que por razones ajenas a mí, me la encontré de casualidad en el centro comercial. Una vez que me vio, se acercó a mí y eché a correr. No sabía por qué lo hacía ni por qué la evitaba pero cada vez que pensaba en ella mi corazón se desbocaba. _

_Desde aquél día que la encontré en mi cocina no había parado de fantasear con ella. Cómo besaba, cómo me recorrería todo el cuerpo con esos labios rojizos, esas manos perfectas y nuestros cuerpos rozándose al compás de nuestros gemidos de placer. Tan sólo pensar en ello ahora mismo me hacía sonrojar hasta colores demasiado subidos de tono. Llegué a salir a la calle, miré a mi alrededor y sonreí victoriosa mientras recuperaba el aliento: la había despistado._

_- Hola pequeña. - Grité con terror, me alejé de esa voz y me di la vuelta. Esos malditos ojos azules me miraban con el ceño fruncido. -¿Es qué a caso no te alegras de verme? Te he buscado por todas partes pero eres una mujer muy difícil de encontrar, Anna Summers._

_Vale, ¿quién era esta tipa y por qué parecía saberlo todo de mí con tan sólo dos encuentros demasiado breves para mi gusto? Comencé a tragar saliva. ¿Y si era una acosadora, una psicópata o algo peor, una asesina en serie que quería matarla? Quería gritar pero tenía miedo de ella, así que hice lo que creí correcto: volví a correr pero no duré mucho ya que unos brazos me bloquearon el paso. _

_Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta pero sus brazos eran demasiado fuertes, cómo si los hubieran entrenado en el gimnasio. Cuando me estrechó contra su cuerpo noté algo duro en mi espalda, al principio pensé que era el teléfono pero parecía más hacia el medio. El miedo que recorría mi cuerpo pasó a ser de sorpresa y mi cerebro comenzó a hacer funcionar las pocas neuronas que podía usar en aquel momento. Estaba segura de lo que había en la parte de arriba de su espalda eran unos pechos, pero en su parte lumbar notaba una dureza que sólo se podía atribuir a un pene._

_Me separé de ella y sin querer, le miré el paquete y me sonrojé al confirmar mis sospechas. Abría mi boca y la cerraba como un pez, intentando articular algo que no me dejara como una idiota pero no pude._

_- No he parado de pensar en ti desde aquella noche, Anna. ¿Y tú, has pensado en mí?_

_No. A quién quiero engañar._

_- Todas las noches. - dije sin pensar en las consecuencias de esas palabras._

_Eso le bastó para acercarse a mi y darme un beso en los labios. Joder, había fantaseado tanto con esto y ahora lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Mi cerebro intentaba razonar con mi corazón pero era una batalla que ya sabía quién era el ganador, me dejé guiar por mi corazón y le permití entrar en mi boca. Sabía dulce cómo la mermelada, gemí en su boca y eso pareció gustarle porque me apretujó más hacia ella y volví a notar su paquete contra mi estómago. Se me había olvidado decir que era una cabeza más alta que yo, he, qué tonta soy._

_Me cogió de la mano y me dejé guiar hasta la zona de estacionamiento, dónde aquél mercedes que me enamoró a primera vista estaba perfectamente limpio y sin un rasguño, cómo si fuera nuevo. Me abrió el asiento del copiloto y me introducí en él, ella lo hizo en el asiento del conductor y salimos un poco demasiado deprisa del centro comercial. Ella parecía ansiosa por seguir lo que dejamos hace unos segundos atrás, ¿o eran minutos? Perdí la noción del tiempo, intentaba mirar por la ventana pero mi cabeza se giraba para verla a ella, con el rostro un poco sonrojado. En mis encuentros anteriores no la había visto llevar gafas, eran cuadradas típicas de los hipsters, pero le quedaban estúpidamente perfectas y parecían muy caras ya que llevaban el logotipo de Dolce & Gabanna impresas en lo que parecían diamantes en ellas._

_Al igual que el día que la tuve en mi casa, llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro y una corbata amarillo oscuro. Dejé de observarla cuando nos detuvimos en lo que parecía una jodida mansión igual o más grande que el colegio dónde yo estaba haciendo las prácticas para ser profesora. El colegio de élite Arendelle se quedaba un poco pequeño en comparación con aquella casa. Con un mando a distancia abrió la reja que nos acercaba más y más a aquella enorme mansión. Aparcó delante de la mismísima puerta, bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta cómo si fuera un caballero y me tendió la mano, gesto que yo aprecié enormemente porque mis piernas temblaban de la emoción. ¡Iba a entrar en la casa de esa diosa!_

_Una señora ya entrada en bastante edad salió por la puerta y envolvió a la rubia en un fuerte abrazo y vi cómo la despeinaba, ella hizo una mueca de enfado y vi cómo se sonrojaba._

_- Señorita Elsa, avíseme la próxima vez que sale de casa. Su padre casi me mata por no saber dónde estabas._

_-Perdona Gerda, debía de ocuparme de un asunto muy importante y tuve que salir apresurada._

_- Ya veo, ¿y la chica tan mona que ha venido contigo quién es?_

_Me sonrojé ante el cumplido de esa mujer._

_- Es Anna Summers, la chica que no me deja dormir por las noches._

_Oh, eso era totalmente innecesario de escuchar. En vez de sonrojarme por vergüenza, el saber que aquella mujer de ojos azules pensaba en mí cada noche me ponía un poco cachonda._

_- Vaya, de modo que eres tú la chica que tiene a nuestra Cabo soñando despierta. Interesante._

_- Gerda, ¡basta de avergonzarla! Nos vamos a mi habitación, y no quiero que nadie nos moleste._

_Me cogió otra vez de la muñeca y me hiszo entrar a toda prisa en la casa, intentando alejar los gritos de enfado de aquella mujer. Y vaya que la casa era gigante._

_Tan sólo el recibidor era más grande que la mía, en el lado derecho había un gran comedor con varias mesas, sillas y sofás de cuero negro que hacían juego con las luces de las paredes en color verde lima, iluminando la sala y dándole un toque tétrico y de bar. A mi izquierda había una pequeña librería con sofá de cuero marrón y una mesa que parecía más vieja que su abuela. Me tiró de lbrazo y subimos las escaleras de mármol y giramos a la derecha. Pasamos por varias puertas hasta que nos paramos delante de una más grande, adornada con unos copos de nieve blancos. Me abrió la puerta y entró tras de mí, cerrándola con un portazo._

_¡La puta habitación parecía un salón de recreo! Había tres máquinas arcade en la pared derecha, en el lado contrario había una pantalla gigante colgada en la pared junto a un mueble dónde había una PlayStation 4, una Xbox 360 y todas las consolas retro que habían o estuvieron en el mercado junto a una mesa gigante y un sofá que era casi igual de grande que la televisión. En la pared de enfrente una estantería cubría lo ancho de la pared. Me acerqué a ella y había muchísimos juegos de los cuales no sabía ni que existían, ¡algunos estaban en idiomas que ni siquiera conocía! En la estantería de al lado, había muchísimas películas de las cuales muchas eran muy viejas, en la parte de abajo había cientos y cientos de CDs de música de varios tipos pero me di cuenta de que el rock predominaba sobre los demás._

_- Ven, Anna. Vamos a mi habitación real._

_Embelesada, me dejé llevar sin saber qué había dicho realmente. ¿Esta no era su habitación? Bueno, la verdad es que no había visto ninguna cama en aquél lugar, abrió otra puerta y me encontré con una cama gigante dónde al menos cabían cinco personas o más, estaba bastante iluminada ya que una de las paredes era una ventana gigante de cristal._

_- No te preocupes, está tintada del otro lado y nadie puede vernos._

_- Oh._

_La seguí con la mirada y se tumbó en la cama mientras se quitaba la americana y se deshacía la corbata. Se desabrochó varios botones permitiéndome observar su hermoso escote desde dónde yo me hallaba._

- Anna, ¡vuelve conmigo!

No me he dado cuenta de que he cerrado los ojos hasta que la voz de mi pesada prima me ha sacado de mis cavilaciones.

- Te has vuelto a perder. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Estaba tan tentada a decirle que se fuera y que me dejara recordar tranquilamente, pero sé que Rapunzel se estaba esforzando para darme soporte. Cosa que yo agradezco enormemente, Sin ella mi vida sería una porquería y seguramente estaría llorando, viendo películas pastelosas y consumiendo helado de chocolate por montones.

- No Punzie, es sólo que...

- Vale, vale. Me queda claro que la echas de menos. Pero tienes que comenzar a volver a ser tú misma. No puedo llegar a saber qué sientes pero todos queremos ayudarte.

Es cierto, nadie entiende el temor de que cada vez que tocan el timbre o dejaran correo, siento que me traen noticias malas de mi esposa. Nos llamamos por Skype pero no más de cinco minutos porque ella está demasiado ocupada incluso para mí. Nadie me ha advertido de lo que es vivir con una persona que pasa la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa, luchando por su vida y la de los demás pero he aprendido a vivir con ello, tan sólo son nuestras primeras navidades en tres años de casadas dónde no estamos las dos para celebrarlo juntas.

-Creo que voy a acostarme un rato. Os espero mañana en la noche para cenar.

Ella asiente y yo me voy a encerrar en la habitación que comparto con ella. Me tumbo en la cama y cierro mis ojos, esperando a quedarme dormida pero los recuerdos vuelven a mí para recordarme lo sola que estoy.

* * *

><p><strong>El Mercedes que conduce Elsa no me lo he inventado, va a salir el 2015 y al ver las fotos no pude hacer nada más que enamorarme de él, además, siendo Elsa militar es el objetivo de mucho odio, así que un coche blindado no suena mal :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación del anterior :D No soy tan mala persona xD Es que me había olvidado de poner que había una continuación... era demasiado largo para ponerlo en un capítulo solo y se hacía demasiado pesado de leer.**

**Disfrutad :)**

* * *

><p><em>Me cogió de la muñeca y me tiró en la cama besándome apasionadamente sin darme tregua a hablar. Una de sus piernas se colocó en mis partes bajas y comenzó a frotarse contra mí, enviándome ondas de placer con cada movimiento. Me mordió el labio salvajemente y yo hice lo mismo. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo cómo si me atesoraran, me sentí especial. Sus manos pincharon uno de mis pezones erectos, obligándome a arquear mi espalda de puro placer. Dejó mis labios para seguir atacando mi cuello, lamiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcas por los mordiscos que me daba, lo cual me gustaba todavía más. Si seguía así no tardaría en correrme. Sus manos hacían magia sobre mis pechos y su boca me llevaba a la deriva. Mi sentido del razonamiento había quedado totalmente dormido dejando lugar a la pasión del momento.<em>

_Ella se separó y solté un grito de enfado pro la falta de contacto. Se sentó delante mío y me indicó que me acercara. Gateé por la cama lentamente, un poco insegura de lo que quería esa diva de mí._

_- Siéntate en mi regazo, a horcajadas. Ahora. - Obedecí e hice lo que ella me dijo._

_Oh dios, su noté su pene duro contra mi humedad, mis caderas se movieron involuntariamente en busca de fricción. Vi cómo ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía ligeramente. Su cuello descubierto fue objetivo de mis besos, le dejé marcas por todos lados mientras me movía lentamente. Una de sus manos se posó en mi cadera marcando el ritmo mientras que enredó la otra en mi cabello y me tiró fuertemente de él. Me quejé pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió rozándose contra mí. No iba a durar mucho tiempo más, estaba a punto de venirme cuando ella paró en seco. De nuevo me quejé._

_Me apartó hacia un lado y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, temblé con anticipación sabiendo lo que venía ahora. Se quitó los pantalones y ahora era capaz de darme cuenta de su gran bulto, y vaya que era grande, estaba segura de que muchos chicos la envidiarían. Tragué saliva._

_- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Asentí incapaz de formular palabra._

_Me pidió la mano y se la dí, inmediatamente pude notar cómo mis dedos envolvían su erección instintivamente mientras ella soltaba un sonoro gemido a la vez que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de este momento. Estaba caliente y duro y comencé a rozarle por encima de la tela mientras ella me pedía más, se lo concedí al momento en que me dijo que le dolía y que necesitaba alivio pronto porque se estaba volviendo demasiado doloroso para ella. No entendí por qué pero le bajé los boxers y su miembro me recibió alegremente, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio._

_Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar mi camisa, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas de arrancármela, se tomó su tiempo para observarme, se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba sujetador. Me terminó de quitar completamente la prenda y se me quedó mirando embobada._

_- Hermosa..._

_Me besó otra vez, pero con más delicadeza, cómo si quisiera saborearme y recordarme en su mente. Ya me daba igual, había perdido la capacidad de razonar hacía mucho rato. Bajó de nuevo hasta mi cuello con sus labios pero pasó de largo, sentí su aliento sobre mis pechos y no hice nada más que gemir y sonrojarme, lamió delicadamente mi seno derecho y luego sopló en él para comenzar a chuparlo, morderlo y lamerlo de nuevo, mientras que con su otra mano pellizcaba el izquierdo, provocando que gimiera todavía más fuerte. Mi mente estaba nublada y no podía dejar de pensar en que sus labios y boca hacían maravillas en mi cuerpo. _

_Había estado con varios chicos pero ninguno me excitaba tanto como Elsa. Elsa, Elsa y Elsa. Mis labios decían su nombre en susurros y eso pareció incentivarla a acelerar el ritmo. Dejó mis pechos y dejó besos húmedos y calientes a través de mi vientre, mordió por aquí y por allá y supe que me iban a quedar marcas de todo esto. Me desabrochó el pantalón y me lo quitó con maestría y junto a ellos se llevó mis bragas dejándome completamente desnuda._

_- Muéstramelo, preciosa._

_No se por qué de repente me había entrado vergüenza, ella al ver que no la obedecía me separó las piernas con las manos. Besó el interior de mis muslos e hizo el recorrido de arriba hacia abajo, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna y el calor aumentaba todavía más._

_- Por favor Elsa. Tócame, haz algo. ¡Por favor! - Le supliqué casi llorando de desesperación._

_- Ya que insistes... Hueles estupendamente._

_Separó mis labios y observó mi intimidad, paseó su mano evitando los sitios que me iban a llevar a la deriva y no sé en que momento, noté el tacto de su lengua ahí abajo. Eso bastó para que yo me arqueara y me acercara más a sus labios, hasta ahora había decidido mantener mi voz baja pero era imposible ahora. La quería dentro de mí ya, no importaba si estaba lista o no, la quería ahora._

_- Así que me quieres dentro, ¿tan poca paciencia tienes? - Mierda, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? - Has hecho esto alguna vez?_

_- ¿Qué, Oh sí, igual no han sido tan gloriosas y grandes como la tuya pero sí. ¿Qué he dicho? - Vi cómo se sonrojaba al halagarle su miembro y se dirigía hacia mi entrada pero la detuve. ¿Me puedes dejar, ya sabes... embarazada?_

_- Ah, eso. No. Me hice los exámenes completos y no tengo la capacidad para ello._

_No quería hablar más, la empujé y cayó de espaldas en la cama, se sorprendió por mi actual fuerza y me posicioné encima de ella, agarré su miembro erecto y lo conduje hacia mi entrada. Un Oh de mi rubia me hizo ver que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. Me deslicé sobre ella poco a poco y sentía cómo se abría paso dentro de mí. Ambas gemimos ante el contacto y cuando estuvo toda dentro me detuve, quería acostumbrarme a su tamaño, y vaya que era grande._

_En un rápido movimiento, se sentó y me besó en los labios, comencé a moverme lentamente, saboreándola y sintiéndola por todos mis rincones interiores._

_- Eres tan grande, Elsa. Oh Dios. Se siente tan bien dentro de mí..._

_Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápidamente intentando sentir más placer. Nuestras pelvis chocaban una y otra vez contra nuestros sexos. Tan sólo se escuchaban nuestros intercambios de fluidos y gemidos en la habitación. Estaba teniendo sexo con la mujer más bella que había conocido en toda mi vida y encima tenía el pene perfecto. Se separó de mí y me ordenó que me pusiera a cuatro patas, obedecí sin rechistar y noté cómo todavía entraba más dentro de mí, tocando aquél punto exacto que me iba a llevar a las estrellas como siguiera embistiéndome dura y rápidamente _

_- Mhhh, Elsa... ¡Ah! - Me moví a su ritmo, buscando la fricción necesaria para llegar a correrme._

_- Anna. Tienes una hermosa vagina. Oh Jesús. ¿Quieres que me venga dentro de ti, hmm? - Me dijo al oído y tiró de mi cabello. - No te he oído._

_- Por favor, córrete dentro de mí._

_Una de sus manos abandonó mi cadera y buscó mi clítoris, jugaba con él a la misma vez que me embestía duramente y no aguanté más. Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. Grité su nombre infinitas veces, mi mente se nublaba y sentía que me desmayaba de calor y placer. Logré escuchar su grito gutural con mi nombre en él y unas cuantas maldiciones a la vez que notaba algo caliente entrar en mí y era una sensación agradable. También había sido el orgasmo más duradero que había tenido. Continuó moviéndose hasta que terminó de vaciarse dentro de mí._

_Me besó los hombros, la espalda y me mordía por donde pasaba mientras intentábamos recuperar la respiración y el sentido. Estaba mareada, jamás había sentido tanto placer en un orgasmo. Casi lloré cuando ella se separó de mí y se tumbó a mi lado, la muy maldita todavía llevaba la camisa puesta e hice ademán de quitársela pero se alejó de mí con rostro de pánico. Pensé que igual le daba vergüenza enseñar sus pechos dado que tenía pene, pero cuando mis sentidos y mi capacidad para pensar volvieron a mí ,recordé que la había llamado Cabo. ¿Acaso era militar?_

_- Pe.. perdona, es que nunca le muestro a nadie mi cuerpo. Está lleno de feas cicatrices._

_- No importa, estoy segura de que sigues siendo hermosa con ellas. ¿Por favor?_

_- No, tal vez hoy no... ¿igual en otro momento? - Mi rostro volvió a iluminarse. ¡Eso quería decir que esta no era la última vez que nos veríamos!_

_- Vale. - Le dije con una sonrisa._

_Se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó, me acarició el pelo durante no se cuánto rato y yo la abracé por la cintura. Ninguna de las dos habló por aquél entonces hasta que ella sugirió el tema de la ducha y la verdad lo agradecí. No me explicó cómo funcionaba, porque su ducha no era normal, no, era un puto jacuzzi. Me invitó a entrar en él y yo acepté sin rechistar. Una vez estuve dentro le dio a un botón y comenzaron a salir burbujas, y yo solté una risita tonta porque me hacían cosquillas. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que se debatía en unirse a mí o no y me puse feliz al ver que comenzaba a quitarse la camisa y quedarse con sólo el sujetador. Aguanté la respiración durante unos segundos; tenía varias cicatrices que parecieron doler por todo su torso, brazos piernas y estaba segurísima de que por la espalda tenía muchísimas más. _

_Ella al ver mi cara palideció y corrió a taparse con la camisa pero yo torpemente salí de la bañera y evité que lo hiciera. Su cara estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, la abracé y le dije que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de su cuerpo, a pesar de que ahora las veía de más cerca, yo les encontraba un cierto atractivo. La hacían única y esperaba que algún día me dijera las historias de todas y cada una de ellas. La besé con ternura e intenté transmitirle tranquilidad, me di cuenta de que su miembro tenía ganas de jugar otra vez y solté una risita juguetona._

El sonido de mi despertador resuena en toda la habitación, despertándome sobresaltada. Me fijo en la hora que marca y son las siete de la tarde, me dirijo hacia la cocina para prepararme algo de comer y enciendo la televisión, pongo el canal de dibujos animados y estaban Echando Hora de Aventuras. Como una tonta me río con las barbaridades que hacen pero esas risas no son del todo felices peor me ayudan a sobrellevar el día. Hace rato que me he dado cuenta de que la nevera está prácticamente vacía, suspiro y sin lavar los platos, cojo mi abrigo, mi gorro, guantes y bufanda y salgo por la puerta cogiendo mi cartera y llaves. Cojo el Tanque-Mercedes de mi esposa y me dirijo hacia el supermercado más grande que hay en toda la ciudad, que resulta también ser el más barato.

Cuando Elsa y yo salimos a comprar nunca hacemos una lista, vamos improvisando sobre la marcha y siempre acabamos comprando de más. También tenemos la estrategia de comprar lo mismo que hay en el pasillo, nada de coger el azúcar en el primer pasillo, la leche en el quinto y volver a por el café al primero. Sólo llevo quince minutos y ya tengo el carro casi lleno. Seguramente al llegar a casa me daría cuenta de que me he descuidado algo y tengo que volver, pero por ahora, voy a pagar y meto todas las bolsas en el coche. Se me cruza una chica rubia por delante del coche y pienso en mi mujer ahora mismo. Me la imagino corriendo por el desierto, intentando sobrevivir a vete tú a saber qué peligros, quito esas imágenes de mi cabeza y arranco el coche.

No tengo ninguna prisa por llegar a casa, total, nadie me está esperando ahí.

Llego y Gerda sale a recibirme, a pesar de que nos hemos mudado a una casa más pequeña, mantenemos a la amable mujer con nosotras. Me ayuda a subir las bolsas y a colocar todos los productos en la nevera, lo hacemos con pausa, no hay prisa y organizamos todo para que cupiera en la caja fría. Ella me abraza y me da palabras de ánimo, yo sonrío y le digo que todo está bien. Se va y me deja sola, miro por la ventana y ha comenzado a nevar y eso me permite soñar despierta una vez más.

_Elsa estaba con el rostro sonrojado, a pesar de que quería que me follara en ese mismo instante, me separé de ella y prácticamente la arrastré hacia el jacuzzi. Se sentó a mi lado derecho y yo con mi mano me dirigí a su miembro, el cual estaba despertando todavía. Nunca había tenido sexo en el agua ni he hecho una paja a alguien así._

_- Oh, Anna._

_La noté temblar de placer y pequeños sonidos salían de su garganta y yo movía mi mano lentamente, ella con su mano izquierda comenzó a tocar mi clítoris y ella intentaba mantener el ritmo de mis manos. Ambas nos estábamos torturando mutuamente hasta que me cansé, en un rápido movimiento me posicioné encima de ella y dirigí su pene hacia mi vagina. Me lo metí de ua tanda y ambas gemimos. No podía entender por qué tenía tanta hambre de ella. Besé una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el hombro izquierdo y tembló, gimiendo de placer, pasé mi lengua por ella y se abrazó fuerte a mí mientras que yo notaba que su miembro volvía a recuperar el tamaño de hace un rato. Era tan agradable sentir cómo eso se agrandaba dentro de ti que quería vivirlo toda la vida._

_Nos besamos con hambre, nuestros labios chocaban y nuestros dientes los mordían, cada vez la montaba más rápido y mi orgasmo vino enseguida, ella sonrió triunfante pero no terminaba. Ella seguía entrando dentro de mí llevándome a la locura otra vez, pero éste me vino muchísimo más potente. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda y estaba completamente segura que eso dolería en un rato, en ese instante algo caliente se derramó de nuevo dentro de mí, esta vez ni siquiera escuché un grito._

_- Eres... insaciable.. mi pequeña... roja._

_- Eres tú, la que me... hace esto._

_Nos quedamos así, abrazadas durante un buen rato, con nuestros cuerpos calmados, le ofrecí a lavarle la espalda y ella accedió con cierto temor. Algunas cicatrices eran enormes pero no me dejé impresionar. Cogí la esponja, vertí jabón en ella y comencé a enjabonarla. Cuando hubo terminado ella hizo lo mismo y salimos de allí totalmente renovadas. Miré el reloj y era ya muy tarde. Fui a por mi bolso y vi las tropecientas mil llamadas perdidas de mi madre, marqué el botón de llamar y su voz chillosa saltó por el otro lado de la linea._

Por lo menos ya hay treinta centímetros de nieve cubriendo el suelo pero no me muevo de mi sitio. Me gusta ver caer la nieve en invierno, me calma. La nieve es pura y tranquila, pero también puede ser letal, como Elsa. Todo me recuerda a ella. Me sobresalto al escuchar el timbre sonar, no espero a nadie así que no voy demasiado deprisa. Cuando abro la puerta, mi cuerpo se paraliza, mi cerebro deja de funcionar y dejo de respirar. Si esto era un sueño, me maldigo por ello.

- He vuelto, a tiempo espero.

Esa voz, Dios, esa voz que tanto he extrañado estos ocho malditos meses, quiero articular palabra pero no sale nada de mí. Mi mujer está parada ante mí, con el maldito uniforme militar y la gorra a juego, mientras que sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos. No me doy cuenta de que he comenzado a llorar, me dirijo a ella con miedo y temblor, no quiero que al tocarla se convirtiera en polvo. No quiero que esto sea un maldito sueño, le toco la cara con la palma de mis manos, ella cierra los ojos y se apoya en ella. Siento calor emanar de ella, su mano se junta con la mía y ambas soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

No puedo creer que esté delante mío. Termino de acortar la distancia entre nosotras y la beso en los labios, se sienten tan reales. Sus brazos fuertes me agarran para no soltarme, para confortarme y decirme que esto es real y que ha vuelto a casa. Nuestra casa. La realización de ese hecho me devuelve a la realidad y una sonrisa genuina se posa en su rostro, pero yo no puedo hacer nada más que llorar de felicidad y alivio al saber que estaba viva. Me acaricia el pelo para tranquilizarme, sabe lo que me tranquiliza, y al cabo de un tiempo lo consigue, ambas temblamos de frío ya que estábamos cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve, reímos como unas niñas y entramos en casa. El fuego a tierra mantiene el calor del lugar, me siento delante de él y ella se pone detrás mío, abrazándome, me recuesto en ella y ambas sonreímos.

_-_ Estoy feliz, Elsa. ¿Seguro que debes de estar aquí?

- Por supuesto, he terminado todo lo que debía a tiempo. La misión fue un éxito y voy a ganar una medalla a la valentía por ello.

- ¿Otra? Bueno, eso significa que eres la mejor. - Ambas sonreímos.

Elsa está en casa, a mi lado y mañana vienen todos los familiares a comer. Nadie sabe que mi rubia ha vuelto y lo mantendremos en secreto hasta mañana. Hoy sólo somos ella y yo, y que me parta un rayo pero vamos a disfrutar como locas esta noche, aunque por ahora los abrazos y las palabras son más que suficientes.


End file.
